Rise of the Runelords Book One: Burnt Offerings
by J.B.Dennis
Summary: The Seven Sins of Varisia have gather, after six months with no lead, in the small town of Sandpoint. Their they hope to find clues to aid them of their quest.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Burning of Sandpoint

Sandpoint, 1st day of Rova, 4707 AR

It was dusk. Droves of excited sightseers and locals were milling about the Sandpoint town square. It was the day of the Swallowtail Festival, a celebration of the goddess Desna, as well as the day the new church of Desna was to be consecrated in her name. The milling crowd had been enjoying the festivities all day and now they were just waiting for the main event, the consecration. However, though many in the crowd were preoccupied looking towards the center area where the head priest of the church was to perform the ritualistic ceremony, there was one attendee that seem entirely uninterested in the delights around him.

Stand against one of the buildings that ringed the town square, the man's eyes scanned the crowd relentlessly, taking in everything, missing nothing. He was tall, over 6 feet, with tanned skin and pure white hair. His eyes were yellow and silted, like a cat's, and the lower half of his face was covered by a scarf. He wore a long, black leather overcoat over a black, unremarkable tunic and breeches. His boots were also black and, though they were obviously well worn, showed no scuff marks or dirt.

"Are you sure about this Aramil," whispered the man. His voice was soft and calm. "I doubt this town has enough intrigue to fill a thimble."

"Patience," replied a quiet, airy voice. The voice seemed to emanate from thin air. "This is what I do. If I say something will happen, it will happen."

"Well you got any idea as to when it will happen?" asked the man with exasperation

"I believe we are approaching the pivotal moment now," replied the voice as the head priest began to ascend the platform in the center of the square. At a single from the priest a thunderstone is struck, it deafening bang calling the people to turn their attention to where the father stood, his arms raised in welcome. Yet, before the priest can even clear his throat a woman's scream cut through the newly silent crowd. Another scream soon joins the first, followed swiftly by something else; strange, high-pitched shrieks, not in fear, but in glee. The crowd parted, scattering about in a confused panic as something low to the ground raced through them. A dog yelped in pain as its throat was cut open from ear to ear. As the dog fell to the ground dead a strange, horrid chant could be heard, sung by shrill, scratchy voices.

"Goblins chew and goblins bite,  
Goblins cut and goblins fight.  
Stab the dog and cut the horse,  
Goblins eat and take by force!

Goblins race and goblins jump,  
Goblins slash and goblins bump.  
Burn the skin and mash the head,  
Goblins here and you be dead.

Chase the baby, catch the pup,  
Bonk the head to shut it up.  
Bones be cracked, flesh be chewed,  
We be goblins! You be food!"

Throughout all this the man has been watching the goblins running about, he's eyes fix particularly on the goblin that slew the dog. Taking his hand out from his pockets, hands adorned with long, thin, sharp, claw like nails, he darts forward, stabbing his hand into the goblin that dog killing goblin, who had just darted under a nearby wagon. The attack easy pierced through the goblins heart, killing it instantly, and garnering the attention of two other nearby goblins.

"Mech mel!" screeched the goblins as they darted towards him. Rocking backwards the man dodge one of the goblins swings. As the other swung at him he deftly spun around him, missing the goblins blade by a hair length, as he slashing the goblin in the back with his claws. Jumping back, he dodge two more attacks from the first goblin before slitting it's throat with a quick slash.

"That was uncharacteristic of you," said the invisible voice.

"I like dogs," was the short reply. All around him was chaos. Goblins were running about, screaming, singing, and slashing indiscriminately. Suddenly a bloom of fire erupts as a group of five goblins set a cart of fuel ablaze.

"Going to deal with them too?" asked the invisible voice.

"Might as well," replied the man. "I've never been one to quit once I've started something." The man silently moved towards the goblins, who were far to enthralled by the fire to notice him coming. Reaching the goblins, the man positions himself behind the one singing raises his hand, and stabs it through the heart. The other goblins yelped in surprise but before they could even turn to attack he had already kill two more.

"Draal!" screamed one of the goblins as it slashed at him. The man easy moved out of the way.

"Draal!" screamed the other goblin, as it attacked from the other side. The man turned on the spot, whirling out of the way of the incoming blade and, at the same time, slashing both of the goblins across the throat.

"You're getting your hand all dirty," said the invisible voice, with what seemed to be a touch of amusement.

"Occupational hazard." The goblins assault was getting out of hand. Their recklessness was causing more damage to their numbers than to the people of Sandpoint. One goblin, trying to pounce on a would be victim, over shot his jump and land on his head, snapping his neck. Another throw a burning torch at a fleeing bystander only to miss and light a fellow goblins armor on fire.

"Not exactly the smart bunch are they," said the disembodied voice.

"No, can't say that they are," replied the man. "This shouldn't last much . . . wait do you hear that?"

"If you mean the barks of a dog in distress then yes. Let me guess, off to save the dog aren't you?" For answer the man simply raced off towards the sound of the frantically barking dog. Racing through the town square, rushing past cowering victims and the corpses of goblins that had died to their own reckless abandon, the man turn the corner just as a big goblin atop a mutated, disease riddled hound cut down the barking dog with its halberd, the dog's owner hiding behind a rain barrel. In the excitement of the kill, the goblin didn't notice the tall man slip behind him until he was already dead. The other goblins, who had crawled out from their hiding places after the dog had died, raised their swords to attack the man and the hound the larger goblin had been riding on turn to bite at the him.

The nearest goblin, who it seems was particularly alacritous, charged at the man blade swinging. The man easy jump over the blade and, as he descended slashed both the hound and his attacker, slitting the goblins throat and beheading the hound. The other goblins charged in only for the man to avoid their attacks with a back handspring. As the man landed, however, his foot slipped on a puddle of blood and he landed flat on his back. The man readied him to try and dodge the goblins as they charged forward. As they were about to plunge their sword towards him a voice cried out.

"Ardens Manus." A cone of searing flame bellowed the over the goblins, barely missing the man on the ground. The goblins fell over, their skin blacked, they're eyes glazed.

"You're getting sloppy," said an airy voice. Turning his head the man on the ground saw a wispy looking man floating ten feet in the air. He was pale, with long black hair, pointed ears, and shining blue eyes. He wore long, flowing robes that seemed to bellow about him, as did his hair. He's entire appearance made it seems as though he had simply draped himself on the winds.

"I was fine," said the man as he stood up. "There was no need for you to intervene."

"Perhaps," replied the other, "but even I tire of my apathy."

"Thank you!" The man who had been hiding behind the rain barrels had come forward as the two were talking. He was a young man with fine features and brown hair. "Thank you for saving my life. You both must be exceptionally skilled fighters. My name is Aldern Foxglove. By what names might I call you good sir?"

"Aramil Softbreeze," replied the man in the air.

"My name is of no importance," replied the other man. "But, if you must call me something, you may call me Whisper."

"Sir Aramil, Sir Whisper, thank you again for my life. I would not be here now if it were not for you." Aldern looked around him nervously. "If you would excuse me, I wish to find a safer locale than this open street. I will be in town for a few more days. If you were to come to the Rusty Dragon I would like to reward you for saving my life."

"Reward is it," said Whisper, his eyes twinkling. "Well we'll definitely turn up for that. How does tomorrow sound? Around Noon?"

"That sound perfect," said Aldern. "Now if you will excuse me, I think I shall endevour to find that safer locale." And with that the young man hurried off down a side street.

"I told you something was going to happen," said Aramil lazily.

"I'd hardly call a goblin attack 'something'," quipped Whisper.

"Oh? Perhaps you were too busy playing the hero to notice. Take another look at the goblins." Whisper looked down at the goblins, his eyes scanning every detail.

"Wait . . . they aren't of the same tribe."

"Exactly. Furthermore, goblins aren't exactly the smartest of creatures. It is highly improbably that they could have organized something like this. There's something, or someone as the case may be, at work here. 5 years ago some strange happens occurred in this town. That's why I started investigating it in the first place."

"Do you think it could have something to do with what we are looking for?"

"Possibly. It's as good a lead as any."

"Well perhaps it time for a reunion?"

Korvosa, 1st day of Rova, 4707 AR

The two guardsmen had successfully led the shy young girl who had asked them for directions into a dark alley. Now they shoved her against the stone wall of the alley, their greedy hand clawing over her.

"Stop. You don't want to do this." The girl's voice, which a slight twang to it, was soft, almost calm. Neither of the men seemed to notice her apparent apathy.

"Oh that's where you're wrong," sneered one of the men as he clamped his hand over her mouth. "We really want to do this. After all, you ask for this; walking around so weak and frail looking." The girl was indeed frail looking, barely more than skin and bones. The girl looked as though a strong wind might knock her over. Her black hair tumbled about her pretty face, covering her blue eye, while her green eye started at a point just beyond the two men.

"Yeah," agreed the other as he reached into her leggings. "You can't just walk around unchaperoned and expect nothing to happen to ya. It's time for you to learn an important lesson and I'm more than happy to teach it to ya, ya little slu . . . ." The man was cut off mid word as an earth breaker smash into his head from above, leaving nothing but a mangled mess of blood and limbs.

"By the gods?" screamed the other man. He turned around to find himself facing a towering orc. Grey skinned and black haired, the orc was a solid wall of rippling muscles. He glared down at the man, fury blazing in his dark brown eyes.

"I did try to tell you," said the girl as she reached out and touched the man's chest. There was a hiss as acid bellowed out of her hand and began to eat away at the man's chest. He let out a final scream before fall to the ground, his torso melted.

"Sar-do-nex ok?" asked the orc, his voice a deep, low rumble.

"I'm fine," replied the girl nonchalantly. "This isn't the first time this has happened. Men are such insufferable boars. Oh, not you Reeves sweetie," she added quickly. At her words the orc had started to mope. "You're different. You, Aramil, Whisper, Stark, and Dom would never take advantage of a girl like this disgusting louts. Although, I suppose we should probably get rid of their bodies. The Korvosa guards might not be too keen on with us killing two of their own.

"How we gonna do that?"

"Leave that to me sweetie. I am, after all, the lovely and fabulous Sardonyx Vermilion." Raising her hands in front of her, palms down, Sardonyx began to chant.

"In water dwells the snapping jaw,  
Bring to me the deadly maw."

With her last words she flung her arms wide and opened her eyes, which were glowing with a bright white light. Light swirled in front of her for a few seconds before fading away to reveal a crocodile standing in front of her.

"Be a dear and get rid of this mess," ordered Sardonyx. The crocodile immediately began to rip apart the corpses, consuming them, clothes and all.

"Well that's done," said Sardonyx with a smile. "Now then, hopefully we can . . . .," she was interrupted by a rattling sound. Turning, she looked down at the pouch she had tied to her waist. The contents was jumping about inside the bag.

"Stones awake," said Reeves. "Someone found something."

"Well it's about time," said Sardonyx as she untied the pouch. Crouching down she poured about 20 runestones onto the ground. The stone immediately began to move about on their own, forming a small circle. Once they were configured, the runes on the stones began to glow. A strange mist seemed to rise up from the stones and hang a few inches above the ground, never leaving the perimeter of the circle. The mist soon began to condense until it form a transparent picture. A small town along a coast line slowly became visible and golden words sprung into existence under the image; Sandpoint.

"Seems we are to head to Sandpoint," said Sardonyx as she gathered up the runestones and stuffed them back into her pouch. "Well head out tomorrow, far too late now. We should probably get horses. Need to get there as soon as possible. This is the first lead we've gotten in over six months.

"Will be nice to see all again," said Reeves.

"Yes," said Sardonyx with a smile, "it will at that." As she stood up gauzy shawl she wore over her light tunic slipped down to reveal a small tattoo atop her left shoulder blade; a black-inked hound with gleaming green eyes. With shrug of her shoulder Sardonyx fixed her shawl and turn to see the progress that the crocodile had made on the corpses

Magnimar, 1st day of Rova, 4707 AR

A large crowd had gathered to listen to the impromptu concert, conducted by the famous maestro Dominic de Martel. At the request of the Lord-Mayor of Magnimar, he had gather as many skilled musicians as he could find and prepared a concert for the town to enjoy, free of charge. The concert had been going on for two hours and was finally drawing to a close. The last composition to be played was called "Birth of New Light" a piece that Dominic had written himself. Its finale featured a cacophonous crescendo as every musician struck, blew, sawed, or plucked their loudest note.

The choice to perform this piece was not entirely arbitrary. The sound of the crescendo was capable of drowning out even the roar of thunderstone. On top of that, the musicians Dominic had gather were no ordinary musicians. Each and everyone one of them was a bard and they were using the bardic powers to fascinate the audience, captivating them with the rich and whimsical notes of Dominic's composition. This was exactly what the man on the roof top wanted.

Hidden high above the gathered crowd was tall, thin, grey skinned man. In his hand he held a musket, which was pointed directly at the crowd. His sharp yellow eyes were fixed upon a target, patiently waiting as the concert began to reach its conclusion. Strikingly handsome, the man's firm jaw was set as he locked onto his target. A light wind ruffled his black hair and the feather of the pair of ebony wings that protruded from his back, but still he didn't move. He wait, silently, unmovingly, until the cacophonous note finally rang out through the city square. The builds of the square bounced the sound back towards the listeners. So loud was the wave of sound that emanated from the musicians that the audience never heard the shot fire from the man's musket; fired in perfect synchronization with the musical cacophony. So fascinated were that they didn't see one of their number, a dignitary from Chiliax fall to the floor, a perfect hole through the back of his head. By the time anyone noticed anything had happened, the man on the roof had flown away into the night. The bullet would never be found.

Several hours later, Dominic de Martel arrived at the lavish inn he had been staying at. Once the Magnimarian guard had become aware of the murder they had taken him into protective custody, surrounding him with a detail of guards and hiding him until they were certain that the danger had passed. Now, an hour after night fall, he was finally allowed to return to his room, a pack of gold from the Lord-Mayor as an apology for the unpleasantness in hand. Entering his grandiose room, the bill of which would now be handled by the Lord-Mayor as well, he walked over to the full length mirror in the corner of the room.

Dominic was unnaturally beautiful, with golden hair, dancing green eyes, and glowing, cream colored skin. He was dressed in the finest of clothes, the style express his position as a conductor. Tucked behind his right ear was his conductor's baton, a thin, beautifully carved stick of white pine.

"You left you sword in the room," said a low, soft voice.

"I do not need it while I was conducting," replied Dominic as he brush stray dust from his clothes. His voice was light and full of inflection. "And how long are you going to sit in my window Stark, it is very rude." Turning Dominic faced the sniper, who sat on the window frame, which black wings bellowing behind him.

"The runestone activated while you were away," said Stark as he slipped into the room and shut the window. "It seems there's a lead in Sandpoint."

"Well that is not very far from here," said Dominic excitedly. "It should only take us a day to get there. Sandpoint . . . hmm, they worship Desna primarily I believe. I'll have to pull out my purple and black wardrobe."

Lepidstadt, 1st day of Rova, 4707 AR

A young acolyte raced through the church hallways, a rattling bag clutched tightly in his hands. Reaching a pair of double doors, the boy double over trying desperately to catch his breath. Only after his breathing had steady did he knock on the door in front of him. After a few moments he knocked again, this time with much more urgency. After another few minute of waiting he tried the door. It open easily.

"Hello?" asked the boy as he stuck his head through the gap between the doors. "Lady Arielanna? Are you there?"

"Enter my dear," said a soft, cultivated voice. The boy slipped into the room. It was dark, lit only by a few candles. As his eyes began to adjust to the gloom he started to notice the lavish furnishing around him. Suddenly there was the sound of water being disturbed. He turned to look in the direction of the sounds and his jaw dropped. A naked woman stood at the edge of a small pool in the center of the room. He was just able to see what seemed be a tattoo on her left shoulder before she turned to face him, water dripping of her bare breast. The boy could feel his temperature rising.

She was gorgeous, with a slender, full figure and pale white skin that seem to give off a faint blue glow. She was completely smooth from top to bottom, except for her eyebrows and waist length hair (which were both the color of a clear summer sky). As she walked towards the boy he felt as though his heart was going to explode out of his chest. She reached out a hand towards him, her ice blue eyes, which seemed somewhat clouded, staring down at him kindly.

"Am I to assume that is for me?" she asked. Her voice seemed to make the boy's head swim.

"Uhhh . . . ummm . . . uhh . . . yes ma'am," he stammered out, his face burning with embarrassment as he held the rattling bag out to her.

"Thank you dear," she said as she took the bag from. "But please, don't ever call me ma'am again." The boy gulped and nodded vigorously. "Here, something for your time." Leaning down, she kissed the boy on his forehead. The acolyte almost fainted. Turning, the woman moved to a small table. The boy stared at her, captivated by the hypnotic swaying of her hips as she walked across the room.

"Is there something else dear?" the woman asked with a kind smile.

"N . . . n . . . noo," said the boy, shaking himself out of enraptured state. The clumsily left the room, closing the door behind him. The woman chuckled softly to herself. Another time and that acolyte would have left her room a new man. But now times were different. Opening the bag she poured out the runestones.

"Sandpoint," she said to herself. "That will be a bit of a trip. Hmm, perhaps on the professors can help with the travel arrangments." Getting up the woman walked towards a large wardrobe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Sandpoint, 2nd day of Rova, 4707 AR

"Why are we doing this?" asked Aramil disembodied voice.

"We were promised a reward," said Whisper excitedly. It was almost noon, time to meet Aldern Foxglove at the Rusty Dragon.

"Ah yes, you need to feed your avarice. Have you ever noticed that Dominic actually obtains more gold than you, just by walking into town?"

"Don't start," snapped Whisper as they turn onto the street there the Rusty Dragon was to be found. "Just because he delights in his notoriety doesn't mean I have to. It's better for me if I remain . . . unnoticed."

"Yes. In fact you were so unnoticed that you managed to pick five pockets between our lodgings and here." Whisper grinned under his scarf as his finger stroked the money pouch on his belt.

"I believe we've arrived," said Aramil. In front of them was a large, old inn. Atop its roof was a impressive (albeit quite rusty) dragon. A combination of voices and intoxicating waffled out of the open door to the inn, as if to invite passersby in for a spell.

"Well now," said Whisper, "that does smell wonderful indeed. Will you be joining us, or will you stay hidden?"

"I think, for now, I shall stay hidden," replied Aramil thoughtful. "You are more than welcome to my share. I care little for such petty things as gold or wealth."

"Not even going to sample whatever is making that delightful smell?"

"I have already eaten today, perhaps another time." Shrugging Whisper stepped into the inn. He had barely had a moment to take in the room when a voice rang out.

"Sir Whisper! Sir Whisper over here!" Aldern Foxglove stood next to a small table near the center of the room, his waving hand in the air in an attempt to grab Whispers attention.

"Well he's subtle," whispered Aramil in Whispers ear. Rolling his eyes Whisper walked over to the young man.

"There's no need to be so loud," snapped Whisper as he sat down across from Aldern.

"My apologizes," said Aldern as he took his seat. "I was just excited that you came. Is Sir Aramil not with you today?"

"He's . . . about," replied Whisper with a wave of his hand.

"I was hoping to thank you both again for saving me from the 'goblining'. Oh here, this is the reward I promised you." Aldern handed over a small pouch. "50 gold piece," he said proudly. "I know it's not much but it's what I could afford and still be able to journey back to my home in Magnimar."

"Thank you," said Whisper softly. "Any amount is more than generous. I'm just glad we could help." There was a muffled choking sound in Whispers ear as Aramil tried to stifle a laugh.

"I was wondering," continued Aldern, completely obvious to Aramil's presence, "if you would like to join me in a boar hunt before I return to Magnimar? I leave in a few days but anytime between then and now is free. You can chose at you convenience."

"I'm afraid I have little interest in boar hunting," said Whisper. Though clearly disappointed Aldern quickly recovered.

"To each his own I suppose," he said with a shrug. "Well thank you again for saving me. If you are ever in Magnimar please stop by my home. You will always be welcome anytime."

"Thank you for the invitation," said Whisper standing up. "I'll be sure to remember it next time I'm in Magnimar." Aldern, also raising, extend a hand, which Whisper shook. With the meeting concluded Whisper left the inn as Aldern returned upstairs to his room. Upon exiting the inn Aramil's erupted into view, laughing uproariously as he hung in the air.

"Something funny?" asked Whisper

"Dominic and Arielanna would have been proud of that display," replied Aramil after his laugher had subsided. "It was an impressive show of wordsmanship."

"Speaking of Ari, do you see what I see?" Turn in the air Aramil followed Whisper's extended finger. 150 feet down the way was a woman, a morning star strapped to her waist and a shield on her back. Or at least what could be assumed to be a woman. In truth, the only thing that hinted towards her gender was the dress she wore underneath her armor. Her torso was covered by a beautifully sculpted silvery breastplate that shimmered and twinkled in the light. Intricate patterns seemed to be etched into the surface of the plate in gold. She wore matching arm length gauntlets and a matching helm that cover all of her face. The helm was beautifully wrought and mirror bright; a solid piece of metal molded to fit her head complete, the brow rose upwards, forming was diamond like pattern for the face. The only break was the small slit across the center face so that she could see.

"You think that's her?" asked Aramil.

"Can you think of anyone else who would wear something that ostentation in this neck of the woods?" The armored woman seemed to be headed directly towards them. As she got closer they saw that the gold etched designs were of patterned spirals. In the center of the armor was a gleaming golden hourglass with golden red sand. The helm, gauntlets, mace were also bedecked in golden spirals, as well as smaller versions of the hourglass.

"It is a good to see you both again after so long," said the woman in a clear, cultivate voice. Despite her mouth being covered by her helm, her voice did not seem to be obstructed in anyway. "I hope life has treated you well in the year we have been apart."

"Good to see you too Arielanna," said Whisper. "How has your seclusion been treating you?"

"Well. I have recovered much in the last year. I have put my bad habits behind me and I hope that I will not have to become to person I use to be."

"Last I heard, you were in Lepidstadt," said Aramil lazily. "That is over 700 miles away. However did you manage the trip in such a short amount of time?"

"I convinced one of the professors at the university that for a woman to travel, alone, over such a distance was unsafe, no matter how well armed she was. So he consented to teleport me here."

"Still have some of your old self in you I see," said Whisper with a grin.

"Perhaps, but only a little."

"So how did you know where to find us?" asked Whisper.

"I asked. It seems as though you were instrumental in help to combat a goblin attack yesterday. I do believe you are both on the track to being a local hero."

"Well that sound dreadful," groaned Aramil as he vanished from sight. "Best to remain this way till further notice."

"All we did was kill a few goblins. They were mostly killing themselves. No need to make such a fuss about it."

"Well what's done is done," mused Arielanna. "You know what they say about roads and good intentions. Now, to business: what accomidations have you procured and do we have any idea as to the arrive times of the others?"

"We have a few rooms at the White Deer; same rates as the Rusty Dragon, but much grander. As for the others, we have yet to recessive word from Sardonyx and Reeves but Stark and Dominic should arrive later today. We have told them of our arrangements.

"Excellent. Hopefully Sardonyx and Reeves will not be long. Now I think we should sojourn to our rooms, as I'm sure you would prefer to escape the notoriety of your new fame."

It wasn't until around night fall that Dominic and Stark arrived. Their arrive cause quite a stir as Dominic's unnatural beauty and universal fame garnered a large commotion. Upon learning that Whisper and Aramil had been involved in helping the town deal with the goblin situation, Dominic took immediate advantage of the situation. For hours he extemporize on the many adventures that he had enjoyed with them to the eagerly listening audience. The stories always seem to involve Dominic saving the day through some ingenious plan. With no one to contradict him, Stark having slipped upstairs when they first arrived, Dominic finished the night with a new group of starry eyed admirer.

"Glad you could finally join us," muttered Whisper when Dominic finally finished his narrations and ventured upstairs to his room.

"Well, I knew you would be uninterested in the fame that you actions caused so I decided to capitalize on it. It would be foolishness in the extreme to not exploit such obvious idolatry." Whisper snarled in annoyance.

"He's right you know," said Stark calmly. "Not everything can be handled with stealth or force. Dominic and Arielanna's methods are just as important as you stealthy, my gun, Reeves and Saronyx's strength, and Aramil magic."

"I understand that," snapped Whisper. "But did he have to take five hours about it?"

"Perhaps a bit less vanity next time Dominic," added Arielanna.

"Who am I if not excessive," said Dominic with a smile. "But yes, perhaps I went a touch more overboard this time than I should have. There is work to be done after all. Any word from the other two?"

"Nothing yet," said Aramil as he lounged on the bed. "I'm sure we'll here from the soon enough."

"Do you have any idea as to what we are looking for?" asked Stark.

"No in so many words. The winds indicate that there is something here, something akin to that which we seek, but we must be patient and let things unfold."

"Very well," said Stark. "We will start our search in earnest once the last of us arrive. For now I shall obverse the night while Ariel and Dominic cultivate assets during the day. Hopefully it will not take long for them to join us."

Sandpoint, 6th day of Rova, 4707 AR

It took 4 days before Sardonyx and Reeves finally arrived in Sandpoint. Their arrival was interrupted, almost at once, by a sobbing local woman name Amele Barett, who arrived mere minutes after them, clutching her baby to her chest and pulling another child along by his shirt. Desperately he pleaded for Dominic's help, sobbing almost incoherently about a goblin in her son's room. Leaving the woman and her children with Sardonyx and Arielanna, Dominic race out of the inn, Aramil following invisibly behind as backup. Upon reaching the Barett's house they found it eerily silent.

"Didn't she say that her husband was here?" whispered Aramil in Dominic's ear.

"I believe I caught something akin to that between her sobs," replied Dominic. "Perhaps he already disposed of the creature. Let us see." They stealthily crept through the house, searching until they found the young child's room. Inside they found a man they assumed to be the father on his belly, his upper body inside the closet as if he was trying to crawl in, except he wasn't moving.

"This can be good," muttered Aramil. Reaching out with his magic he telekinetically moved the body out of the way of the closet.

"Oh no," gasped Dominic. The man was clearly dead, flesh of his face and upper torso eaten away. A long, blood-stained line along his neck indicated that his throat had been cut.

"Incoming," hissed Aramil. As he spoke a goblin sprang up from a hole in the floor of the closet.

"Degaan!" it schrieked. "Dhuul degaan! Hegaan rhan dhuul!"

"Okuuc or dar," responded Dominic as he drew his scimitar and slashed at the goblin. The Goblin managed to duck under the blade but before he could counter attack Aramil erupted into view.

"Praetorridus radius!" Two bolts of fire issued from his out stretched finger, striking the goblin dead in the chest. The goblin keeled over, its body scorched and blackened by the intense heat of the flames.

"Glad that's taken care of," said Dominic calmly. "If you would be so kind as to dispose of that." With of wave of his hand Aramil sent the goblin flying out of the open window. At a scowl from Dominic he floated lazily after it, turning invisible as he went. There was a clatter elsewhere in the house. Sword in hand Dominic went to investigate only to find Amele Barett, her two children, Sardonyx, Reeves, and Arielanna

"The situation has been taken care of," said Dominic.

"Thank you," said Amele with a smile. Turn she grasped Arielanna's hand. "And thank you for healing my son. If not for you he might have lost his arm."

"It was my pleasure dear," said Arielanna kindly.

"Where is my husband?" asked Amele as she turned back to Dominic, who's face had darkened.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this but . . . your husband did not survive."

"What? How can . . . what do . . . n-nooo!" Amele screamed. She rushed passed Dominic and into her son's room. Upon seeing her husband she let out a small squeak.

"Alergest," she sobbed, before collapsing in to tears.

Sandpoint, 7th day of Rova, 4707 AR

It had taken an hour to settle the Barett situation. The commotion ended up summoning sheriff, a man named Belor Hemlock, who handle the situation in the grim but efficient manage. Though he thanked the group for their help, and sent them on their way, Arielanna and Sardonyx refused to leave until they knew what was to become of the Barett family. Only when Sheriff Hemlock had made arrangements for the family to stay at the cathedral, which Arielanna and Sardonyx helped escort them too, did the females finally consent to return to the White Deer.

It was now morning and the group had just finished eating their breakfast. In the time spent in Sandpoint, they had found that the food at the Rusty Dragon was far superior to the White Deer but out of respect for their host they ate at least one meal, normally breakfast, here. As they finished Sheriff Hemlock entered into the inn.

"Good morning," he said as he approached the table. Dark skinned and bald, he had a deep, strong voice and intimidating presence, which was only exacerbated by his seemingly permanent grim expression.

"Hello sheriff," said Arielanna. "How may we help you today?"

"I have a request for the seven of you," replied Hemlock. "I feel you might be interested in the news I have. If you would be will to join myself, Mayor Deverin, and another party in a private conference we would be very grateful." As he spoke the owner of the inn, Garridan Viskalai, enter into the dinner area to see how his guest were doing. Upon spotting each other Garridan and Hemlock both stiffed. Sheriff Hemlock gave a curt nod to Garridan, who gave a equally curt nod in reply before returning to the kitchens.

"Issue with our fine proprietor?" asked Dominic, his eyes twinkling.

"Garridan is my brother," replied the sheriff calmly. "We do not see eye to eye on certain matters. But that is not something to be discussed here. Will you join us?"

"It would be out pleasure sheriff," said Arielanna rising from the table. The sheriff lead them to the town hall, up to an office on the second floor where two women waited: a young, fiery haired human and a beautiful, wild haired elf.

"May I introduce," said Sheriff Hemlock indicating the red head, "Mayor Kendra Deverin and Shalelu Andosana." The mayor inclined her head respectfully, while Shalelu simply gave the group a friendly smile.

"Before we begin," said the mayor rising from her seat, "I would like to offer my thanks for your assistance in defending my town from the goblins. While I know that only two of you were present for the attack during the Shallowtail Festival, I understand that the rest of you were most helpful during the incident at the Barett home. Again, thank you for your service. Sandpoint is very lucky to have you here." She had a gentle, almost familial note to her voice.

"You are most welcome madam mayor," said Dominic graciously with a deep bow. "We are more than happy to help in any way we can. The hospitality that you town has shown us is nothing more than spectacular. No doubt this is due to you excellent leadership. You are a fine and beautiful mayor. The people of Sandpoint are lucky to have you." The mayor's cheeks seemed to redden at Dominic's words.

"Now sheriff," continued Dominic, "what is the reason you have brought us here?"

"Shalelu is an 'unofficial' member of the town guard," began Hemlock. Shalelu smirked at this. "She passes through town once or twice a season for supplies and what not, and at the end of her visits gives us a report about the goings on in the hinterlands. You see, she has been a thorn in the side of the local goblins tribes for year. Her work takes her in close proximity to them and, because of this, she is able to give us an unbiased report of the goings on. As of her latest report, Sandpoint isn't the only area that has been having trouble with the goblins recently. It seems tribal activity has increased as of late along the Lost Coast Road. Shalelu, it seems, rescued a family from a goblin raid just yesterday. Shalelu if you would." The sheriff step to the side to allow the elven woman to step forward.

"Belor's told me of your work against the goblins, well done. I've dedicated the last several years of my life to keeping them from causing too much trouble around these part, but they're tenacious and fecund little runts. Like weeds that bite. Anyway, there's five major goblin tribes in the region, and traditionally, they're pretty good at keeping each other in line with intertribal squabbles and the like. Yet from what I've been able to piece together, members of all five tribes were involved in the raid on Sandpoint. A fair amount of the Mosswood tribe goblins I dealt with yesterday were already pretty beat up, and there was a lot of chatter about the 'longshanks' who killed many of them. Now that I've met you, it seems obvious from their descriptions who they were talking about. Seems like you've made an impression. In any event, the fact that the five tribes are working together disturbs me. Goblin tribes don't get alone unless they've got something big planned, and big plans require big bosses. I'm afraid that someone's moved in on the goblins and organized them. And judging by these recent raids, what they're organizing seems like bad news for all of us."

"I'm going to take a few of my man down to Magnimar," said Sheriff Hemlock after Shalelu had finished her speech. "I'm going to see if I can secure some extra soldiers to station around Sandpoint for the next few weeks. While I'm gone I've asked Shalelu to sniff around and see if she can find out anything on the goblins plans. If possible I would like you all to maintain a presence in the town. The locals seem to have taken a liking to you and you presence might help to lessen their apprehension."

"We would be most appreciative if you would consent," added the mayor.

"We are more than will to take up the mantle of town heroes for the time being," said Stark coolly, "but it cannot be a permanent solution. We have other matters to attend to besides dealing with goblins."

"We understand," said the sheriff. "I only ask that you wait to leave town till I have more soldiers." Stark nodded his assent. "Then if you will excuse me, I'll leave right away."

"Thank you again for you assistance," said the mayor with a gracious bow.

"May I join your for dinner?" asked Shalelue as the group left the room. "I do know where you are staying but the Rusty Dragon has wonderful food. Unless you want to eat where you're lodging."

"The Rusty Dragon is fine," said Arielanna. "We eat there almost every night. There cook Ameiko is extraordinary."

"Yes, she is," agreed with Shalelu with a smile. "She and I were once traveling companions. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some errands to do, I'll meet you at the Rusty Dragon at dusk?"

"Sounds wonderful," said Arielanna.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Sandpoint, 8th day of Rova, 4707 AR

"Has anyone seen Whisper this morning?" asked Sardonyx as she join the group for their morning meal.

"No and I highly doubt we will be seeing him until much later in the day," replied Dominic with a wide grin.

"Oh, and why would that be?"

"Didn't you notice?" queried Arielanna. "He and Shalelu seemed to hit it off. By the time the rest of us were ready to leave they were sitting around the fire swapping stories. I would't be surprised if they were still embraced at this very moment."

"Well good for them," said Sardonyx as she eagerly tucked into her breakfast. "All this travel makes it hard to enjoy oneself."

"I will never see what you people find so enjoyable about sex," said Aramil who was telekinetically feeding himself porridge.

"We've tried to explain it to you Aramil," said Sardonyx, "but all you keep saying is that it sounds like work."

"Well it does," replied Aramil bluntly. "If I'm going to lie on a bed I intend to sleep on it, not widely gyrate my hips."

"Perhaps getting a little something would remove that stick from your ass," said Sardonyx slyly.

"Ar-ra-melll have stick up ass?" questioned Reeves.

"It's an expression sweetie," said Sardonyx kindly as Dominic snorted into his milk.

"Am I missing a joke?" Whisper had arrived, an elder woman in toe.

"Nothing important," said Arielanna. "We assumed you were indisposed. Who is your companion?"

"I was but this little lady came knocking at the door and woke me up. Seems she is in need of our assistance." Whisper gestured for woman to come forward. She was an elderly halfling, timid and upset.

"My na-na-name's B-b-bethana Cor-w-win," she stammered. Stopping she took a deep breath and continued. "I work as a maid at the Rusty Dragon for Ms. Ameiko. When I woke up this morning it was to fine tha' Mr. Ameiko hadn't started breakfast. This is the first time this has ever happened mind you so I was worried. I went to her room and knocked on her door. There was no answer so I went in. I didn't want ta you know but I wanted to make sure she was alright. So I went in and I found tha' her room was empty. Her bed didn't look like it had been slept in. And what's worst, I found this note." She placed a small, fold piece of paper on the table.

"It's written in Tien, the native tongue of Ms. Ameiko's family, most likely to keep people from readin' it. However, Ms. Ameiko's been teachin' me Tien over the last few years. I translated the note on the back." Aramil picked up the note and quickly read it before handing it over to Stark.

"Hello Sis,

I hope this note finds you well, and with some free time on your hands, because we've got something of a problem. It's to do with father. Seems that he might have had something to do with Sandpoint's recent trouble with the goblins, and I didn't want to bring the matter to the authorities because we both know he'd just weasel his way out of it. You've got some pull here in town, though. If you can meet me at the Glassworks at midnight tonight, maybe we can figure out how to make sure he faces the punishment he deserves. Knock twice and then three times more and then once more at the delivery entrance and I'll let you in.

In any case, I don't have to impress upon you the delicate nature of this request. If news got out, you know these local rubes would assume that you and I were in on the whole thing too, don't you? They've got no honor at all around these parts. I still don't understand how you can stand to stay here.

Anyway, don't tell anyone about this. There are other complications as well, ones I'd rather talk to you in person about tonight. Don't be late.

Tsuto"

"Tsuto's birth was somethin' of a scandal," said Bethana as the group passed the letter around, they made sure to skip Reeves. "You see, he's half-elven. And neither Lonjiku nor his late wife Atsuii were elven. It was the talk of the town for a good while. Itsa testament to Lonjiku's stubbornness tha' they stayed married. Course Lonjiku was furious. He sent the boy off to the Turandarok Academy to be raised away from the family and forbade him seein' his mom."

"Fascinating as this may be," said Stark irritably, "you have yet to inform us as to why you need our assistance."

"Well it's no secret tha' Tsuto hates his father. See there was this big fight between Ameiko and Lonjiku about six years. No one knows wha' it was about except tha' Lonjiku struck her and she left to become an adventure. Then, a year later, she returned for her mother's funeral. Seems Tsuto made a pretty big spectacle. He believe Lonjiku pushed his mother off cliff she fell over. There was a fight. Lonjiku almost broke Tsuto jaw. After that Tsuto cursed his father and left Sandpoint. Ameiko's been tryin' to reestablish connections between them since."

"Again, interesting but lack relevance."

"I'm worried tha' Tsuto's up to no good. If he really just wanted to talk to Ameiko, she be back by now. I think he's still got it out for his father. Please, I wouldn't come to you if I didn't think it was important. The sheriff's outta town; you're the only ones I could turn ta."

"Tell us," inquired Aramil, "was there any justification for Tsuto claim?"

"None tha' we knew of. Old Lonjiku said he was asleep when his wife jump off the back pouch of their cliff side manor. Ain't no reason to think he was lyin'. More than likely she did kill herself rather than deal with his ragin's for another year."

"Did anything else happen around this time?" pressed Aramil.

"Well there was fire at the old church to Desna. Lost ourselves a good priest."

"I see," said Aramil thoughtfully. He gave Stark a side long glance.

"Very well," said Stark. "We'll investigate the goings on at the glass works. Perhaps we will be able to unearth some clues as to the cause of this towns current predicament."

"Thank ya," said Bethana. "Thank ya very much. Please excuse me, I must back to work." With that she turned and left the inn.

"We best arm ourselves well," said Stark gravely. "We've no idea what could be facing us."

They arrived at the Sandpoint Glassworks half an hour later. A large build, the furnaces of could be heard from the outside. The curtains of every window were drawn. A test of the front door found it locked.

"If you would do the honors Whisper," said Stark calmly. Whisper stepped forward and studied the lock. After a few moments he reached forward with his nails, which had grown long and narrow. Reaching into the lock with his nails he wiggled his fingers a few times until there was a click. Removing his nails, which returned to their normal length, he pushed the door open to reveal a shop displaying various glassware products. Behind the counter were two doors.

"Time to get ready I think," said Sardonyx. Closing her eyes she extend her hands outwards. Strange runes began to appear on her skin, all up her arms and across her face. From the runes seems to seep a translucent white energy that began to cover Sardonyx in a cocoon. As more energy flowed out the runes the cocoon began to morph: forming four arms, a pair of dragon-like wings, a head, legs, and a tail. After a minute the cocoon had form a vaguely humanoid shaped armor around Sardonyx. Sardonyx opened her eyes, which were glowing with a bright white light. At the same time the energy cocoon opened its own eyes, which too glowed in a bright white light.

"Good morning everybody," chirped Sardonyx cheerfully. "It's the fabulous Sardonyx, coming to you merged and ready to investigate. How ya'll doin'?" Her voice was much strong and resonant while encased in her cocoon of energy.

"Wonderful," muttered Stark. "Now that we are all ready, shall we proceed? Aramil, Whisper, Sardonyx, you take the far door. Arielanna, Reeves, Dominic, you're with me." The group separated through their respective doors. Whisper's group found themselves in a zigzagging hall way with 4 other doors along the way. Whisper quickly checked each door to find two storerooms and a cleaning closet. The final door at the end of the hallway led to a dining room. The doors in this room led to what seemed to be sleeping quarters, a washroom, a kitchen, and a pantry, with the last door leading further into the glassworks.

Stark's group entered into long hallway that curved like a cane. In front of them was a door. Stark nodded to Dominic who silently pushed the door open and stuck his head inside, to find the glassworking room. Inside the room was a large furnace along the southeast wall that stretched the length of the room and several marble tables. Also in the room were eight goblins and several corpses in various states of dismemberment. Propped up by a chair in the central alcove was a body encased in thick runny sheets of hardened glasses.

"I do believe I have located Lonjiku," said Dominic as he pulled his head back and explained what he'd seen. "How would you like to handle this Stark?"

"I was thinking we kill them all?"

"Excellent idea, Reeves if you will allow me to position you. Ok there is a goblin straight in front of you. All you have to do his charge in. Got it? Ok go!" At Dominic command Reeves charged into the glassworking room with a might roar. The goblins turn in surprise but it was too late as Reeves swung his earth break down on one of their heads, leaving nothing but a mess of bones and blood. The other quickly followed Reeves into the room their weapons drawn. The goblins started to charge forward, brandishing tongs dripping in molten glass, broken piece of glassware, and dogslicers (a cruel goblin designed short sword that Shalelu had informed them about during the dinner with her).

"I have little interesting in this," hiss Stark as he raised his gun. His shot put a hole right between a goblin's eyes, killing it instantly. As Stark swiftly reload Dominic darted forward and, with a dancer's grace, slashed at one of the incoming goblins with is scimitar. This sword near severed the goblin in two. Two of the goblins hurled broken glassware at Stark and Dominic but they easy dodge the attacks. The other three goblins charged at Dominic with their tongs and dogslicer. He managed to dodge two of them but one of the dogslicers managed to catch him in the side, leaving a shallow cut.

"Crush little one who hurt Dom!" roared Reeve as he charged at the goblin that managed to connect with his dogslicer. As before there was nothing left of the goblin but a mass of blood and bones. The other goblins seemed shaken by Reeves powerful attack. Arielanna too move forward to join the group but did not attack.

Stark fired off another shot, which left another hole between another goblin's eyes. Another slash of Dominic's sword found another goblin cut in two. As the latest goblins fell to the ground, one of the last remaining goblins drops his weapons.

"Dar! Ar'n duuraan kuukac dar tuukhaal daan kal! Koc dhuur or kegaan!" it screams as it runs for the door at the other end.

"They believe we are Whisper and Aramil and are trying to run away," said Dominic.

"Well stop them," said Stark. As he spoke Reeves rushed forwar, felling yet another goblin with his might swing.

"Would you like the honors of kill the last one Stark?" asked Arielanna.

"There is no honor in killing these worthless creatures," said Stark as he aimed his gun. The shot rang out and the goblin fell, a hole in the back of his head.

"A touch of healing would be nice," said Dominic.

"It's barely a flesh wound," said Arielanna as she examined the cut.

"Flesh wound or not I would prefer it closed, who knows what we will encounter in future." Arielanna placed her hand over the wound. A soft, warm light shone from her hand for a few moments. When she removed her hand the wound had completely vanished.

"Thank you," said Dominic as he waved his hand over the area. As his hand passed over the injury site the blood vanished and his clothing repaired itself. "One must always be presentable, even in battle." The group headed for the door at the far end of the room. They opened the door to find what appeared to be a loading room. As they enter another door open and Whisper group entered the room.

"Find anything?" asked Stark.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, you?"

"Goblins that have been dealt with and the corpse of Lonjiku preserved in glass."

"Well that's rather macabre," said Aramil disembodied voice and Sardonyx grimaced in disgust.

"It seems that Tsuto is indeed a trouble youth," said Arielanna thoughtful. "I hope we can help him to see the error of his way."

"You know, you are a lot less fun than you use to be before cracked up," snipped Dominic.

"When you lose a child then we can have this conversation, until then let us move on."

"She's right," said Stark, cutting off Dominic before he could respond. "We should move on. I have a feeling that finding this Tsuto will help us achieve our goal." Taking the door in front of them they found themselves in a stairwell. Following the stairs down they find an underground storeroom. A brick wall has been dismantled to reveal and old passageway leading south. Following the passage they find that it curves in on itself. Two doors were to be found along the southern wall of the passageway, one locked the other not. The unlocked room was a storage room for finished goods, the other room (the lock of which Whisper easily picked) was also a storage room but, while it would normally hold glassware, it was now occupied by Ameiko Kaijitsu.

"Oh dear," said Arielanna as she bent down to examine the body. "She's still alive. Leave her with me while you look for Tsuto. I'll see to her." The other continued on stopping at the next room. Opening the door Whisper spots a young man asleep on a bed. Silently creeping into the room Whisper quickly disarms the man and deposits his equipment and gear outside the door before beckoning the others in. The room is only big enough to fit three so Stark and Dominic enter, with Reeves standing in the door way. At a nod from Stark Dominic gives a loud, shrill whistle. The man springs awake to find himself surrounded. As he readies himself for a fight a gunshot next to his ear stopped him.

"There is no way you can win this fight," said Stark calmly as he reloads his musket. "Even if you were skilled enough to take out one of use the other would end you. Now we have some questions for you."

"I have nothing to say to you," spat Tsuto.

"Is that so? Dominic, see if you can change his mind?" Dominic leaned forward and whistled beautiful tune that seemed, somehow, more than just musical. Tsuto eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment but then he shook his head as if trying to awake up.

"He's got a strong will," said Dominic impressed. "Should I try again?"

"Yes," said Stark.

"I will never submit to your magics you . . . ." Before Tsuto could finish his sentence Dominic had whistled the same mysterious tune again. Again Tsuto eyes glazed over but this time the spell seem to work. As his eyes refocused he looked at the group a gave a broad grin.

"Hello friends," he said happily. "How are you doing today?"

"We are doing very well thanks," said Dominic serenely. "Tsuto, we were wondering if you could tell us about your plans?"

"Of course," replied Tsuto with a wide smile. "Nualia, she my lover, is planning on sacrificing all of Sandpoint to Lamashtu so she can be converted from angelic to demonic. You see she was an aasimar but the people of this backwater dung heap treated her horribly. Now she plans on getting her revenge on them all. Serves them right if you ask me. How could they be so horrible to someone so beautiful?"

"No idea," said Dominic coldly. At the mention of Nualia's conversion ritual he had noticeably stiffen. "Tell me, where is your Nualia at right now?"

"Thistletop," replied Tsuto. "It's the base of the Thistletop goblins. There's something there that she wishes to set free. Something called 'Malfeshnekor'. I don't know much about it."

"I see. And before we finish this conversation, where does that last door lead to?"

"I'm not sure. Nualia just said that it leads down to her mentor."

"Well Tsuto, you've been most helpful. Now why don't you go back to Sandpoint and turn yourself in."

"That doesn't seem right," said Tsuto hesitantly. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you feel guilty about attacking your sister. You feel as though you need to spend some time in jail so she can forgive you. You love your sister don't you?" As he spoke Dominic eye began to glow with a soft, golden light.

"Right," said Tsuto. "You're right. I'll head over to the jail now." Getting up Tsuto made his way out of the room and towards the stairway.

"Was that necessarily safe?" asked Stark as they filed out of the room. "Are you sure he'll actually turn himself over?"

"Spell I put on him will last for quite some time. Even if he does manage to break it before then I doubt we'll have to deal with him much afterwards. Besides, we have his belongings if we need to track him down later."

"How is Ameiko?" asked Sardonyx as Arielanna joined the group.

"I sent her on her way a few minutes ago. I healed her physical injuries but her emotional ones will take some time. Fortunately she was already on her way when you sent Tsuto off to jail. I doubt a reunion at this time is in her best interests."

"Am I to assume we will be headed through this door?" asked Aramil.

"Yes," said Stark. "Perhaps Nualia's mentor will be able to help us on our quest."

"Nualia?" asked Arielanna.

"She seems to be the architect of this town current predicament," answered Aramil as Whisper opened the door. The small room beyond seemed nothing more than an entrance way to a long tunnel that sloped downwards. Following the tunnel the group found that the worked stone floor soon gave way to packed hard earth. It was fortunate the each member of the group was capable of seeing in the dark, as no torches lit their path. As they moved forward they came upon a small cave to the right of their path.

"We have company," said Aramil. They all turned to look into the cave. Something was move towards the from the depths of the cave. As it came around the corner their eyes widen in shock. The humanoid creature was horribly deformed, hairless and emaciated. Its arms were unnaturally long and ended in three-fingered talons, while its legs were bent like those of a dog. A network of bulging vein writhed about in under its pallid skin. But the worst part was its face: it's nose little more than a pair of slits, its eyes bulging out and gleaming, its lower jaw was split open at the chin to form a second, smaller pair of arms with three-fingered talons, all the while framing an open gullet and long, lolling tongue."

"What is that?" asked Arielanna in horror.

"It's a sinspawn," said Aramil, "created by the souls of the sinful. From its height and physical proportions I would say that it's a wrathspawn, which means . . . ." As if on cue the sinspawn release a guttural roar as it charged towards Reeves, claws poised and mouth agape. Before it could strike, however, Reeves brought his earth breaker down upon it, flattening it with a sickening crunch.

"It's still alive," gasped Arielanna as she bent down to examine the body.

"They are somewhat resilient," said Aramil calmly. "Hit it again Reeves. Put it out of its misery." Reeves brought his hammer down upon the creatures deformed head, splattering the walls with its blood.

"Why did it go after Reeves," asked Sardonyx.

"They can smell the sin they're associated with," replied Aramil. "They are drawn to it as they are born of it. Since Reeves is the most wrathful of us, he's soul would help to spawn a new one. There must be a runewell nearby. It seems that this is indeed the lead we've been looking for."

"Exactly what is a runewell?" asked Dominic?

"A runewell is a magic device that was used by the ancient runelords to communicate over long distance. Futhermore, they could be used to harvest the souls of the sinful, which the runelords used to help empower themselves."

"So you're saying that this runewell could potentially lead us to one of the runelords?" asked Sardonyx.

"In theory, yes. It's likely a minor one so its connection to the runelord of wrath might not be as potent as we could hope for."

"That doesn't matter," crowed Stark. "We finally have a solid lead on our quarry. Let's see what other secrets this place holds." They continued on down the pathway till they found another path that lead them to a rubble filed room. The door led to a stone-tiled hallway but they chose to return to the larger path, figuring they would find this hallway again later. They continued along the large path until it again forked. To their right was a stone-tiled chamber with the marble statue in the center, while in front of them the passage continued until it dipped down suddenly.

"Aramil see where the passages says," order Stark.

"If I must." After a few moment was the sound of what seemed to be a minor explosion.

"What was that," asked Sardonyx in concern.

"It sounded like a fireball spell going off," said Arielanna hesitantly

"It was a fireball," said Aramil, causing all the others to jump. "I found a pair of sinspawns so I decided it would be a good idea to eliminate them."

"You could have warned us," said Whisper grumpily.

"That would have been far too much work," said Aramil lazily.

"Let's continue on," said Stark as he entered into the stone-tiled chamber. The chamber opened into three new hallways, one to the north, south, and east. According to Aramil the northern hall would lead them back to the prison. The eastern path led to a series of step that climbed upwards, while the southern path led to yet another hallway. After some deliberation, the group chose to venture down the eastern path. Climb the stairs they found themselves before a circle room, in the center of which was a stone pool, its edge lined with skulls. As the group entered the room, they were greeted by a blood curdling shriek. They turned to see a blackened, bat-winged, fiend head with tentacle like hair and a wide gapping mouth full of fangs.

"Shut up," order Stark as he raised his gun. The shot rang out and the monster dropped to the ground, it's tongue blasted apart.

"Let me guess," said Whisper as he rubbed his ear, "you figured it was too much work to tell us that was coming?"

"It's just a vargouille," replied Aramil matter-of-factly. "I didn't see the need to bother anyone about it." The continued through the door at the other end of the room, Whisper muttering under this breath the whole while, only to find their way blocked by a wall of collapse rock.

"Well that was a waste of time," said Stark as they headed back down the stairs. Taking the southern path, they came to yet another fork. According to Stark the passage would continue on and then curve. The curve would then lead to the door they had found earlier in the rubble filed room. They took the fork, which led into a room that appeared to have once been a small shrine. To the northeast of the room were steps that led up to a platform of gray stone. An ancient alter, little more than a basin formed of a jagged block of black marble, sat atop the platform. The basin was filled with filthy water.

"This is a shrine of Lamashtu," said Dominic as he studied the basin, "the queen of demons."

"Which means," said Aramil, "that the water in the basin would be the Waters of Lamashtu. Those who drink the water risk having their minds destroyed by her corrupt influence. Best of leave it alone." The moved to the pair of double doors at the other end of the alter room. Opening them, they found themselves in a large underground cathedral. They had barely managed to take in the large pool of glowing orange water in the center of the room, a ring of human skulls balanced on spikes around the deeper midsection, when the silence was broke by a harsh, raspy voice that shrieked in anger.

"Daring to intrude upon the Mother's sanctum!" A tiny, winged, ram horned demon hovered the over the pool, a tiny dagger in hand. Taking the dagger she slashes her own wrist, a few drops of her blood spill into the pool below. The pool bubbles and froths and a few moments later a sinspawn raise up out of the waters. As the sinspawn left the waters, the glow of the pool diminishes.

"She doesn't seem to happy about that," muttered Arielanna. The demon's face seemed to darken with worry when the pool's light began to fade.

"Pity," said Stark snidely as he raised his gun and took aim, "I don't seem to find it in my heart to pity her." His shot blasted a hole through the sinspawn head, dropping it the ground in a heap."

"It would be most wonderful if you would consent to fly down here a join us my dear," said Dominic, addressing the demon. As he spoke his eye glowed with a soft golden light again and his voice seem to be softer, more musical. The demon flew down towards Dominic a smile on its little face. As Dominic reached out towards it the smile turned into a snarl and it slashed at him, leaving a small scratch on his hand.

"That was rude," said Dominic coldly.

"Those who stand against the Mother will feel my wrath." As the demon cackled madly Sardonyx moved forward. A seam began to spread along the lower part of the head formed by the energy cocoon. The seam split to reveal a large gaping maw. Sardonyx lunged at the demon, who tried to slash at her. The demon's tiny dagger bounced off the cocoon of energy around Sardonyx, as she clamped her jaws around the little creature's torso, holding it in place.

"Release me at once!" shrieked the Demon. "I am Erylium! Thaumaturge of Lamashtu, queen of all demons! This is my kingdom! How dare you enter without my permission!"

"Squish little demon thing?" asked Reeves

"No," said Aramil. "Let's see what she can tell use first."

"I will tell you nothing!" screamed Erylium. She made a guttural sound in her throat and spat a wad of putrid phlegm at Stark. The spit barely missed him.

"That was for killing my sinspawn you worthless, feather-brained, reject of a crow!"

"Reeves, kill her," order Stark mercilessly. "I want nothing left of her but a smear of red on the floor." Reeves raised he earth breaker above his head. As he did so his muscles bulged, his mouth formed a snarl, and his eye seemed to dance with fire. He brought his earth breaker swinging down on the demon, Sardonyx jumping backwards out of the way. The resounding creak as the earth breaker slammed into the floor reverberated through the cathedral, echoing off the walls for a good minute or two before finally subsiding. When Reeves lifted up his earth break it was to reveal a large, blood fill hole in the ground. Spidery cracks spreading away from the hole in every direction.

"Well I'd say you kill her," said Aramil calmly. "Oh would you look at that, the pool has gotten a little brighter. I would assume that this is the runewell of wrath. As I thought, only a minor one."

"What can you learn from it?" asked Arielanna.

"Well from just observations, it seems that it gains its powers from the deaths of any wrathful creature. As I said before, runewells can harvest the souls of the dead. I would assume that the death of the demon refueled it somewhat, but whether or not a sinspawn has a soul brings up an interesting philosophical debate."

"How do we destroy it?" asked Stark.

"I doubt we have the power to destroy it," said Aramil. "Ancient magical artifacts have a tendency to be rather, difficult to destroy. Best we can hope for is to deactivate it."

"How do we do that?" asked Whisper.

"Well if it is powered by souls and yet loses power when those souls become a sinspawn, one would assume that if we created enough sinspawns it would eventually run out of power."

"Very well, Reeves stand at the edge of the pool. Whenever a sinspawn comes out eliminate them. Who wants to be the one to summon the sinspawns?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sandpoint, 12th day of Rova, 4707 AR

"How much longer is this trip?" moaned Whisper. "It feels a though we've been walking for hours."

"We are coming up on two hours now," said Arielanna. "You can see the river from here. Stop complaining."

"Why couldn't we have flown straight to Thistletop?"

"You mean besides the fact that they'll see us coming a mile away?" asked Stark impatiently as he swooped down to join them on the ground. "Accorind the Tsuto notebook the goblins have a special path to Thistletop which they have guarded from intruders. Not only is it unwise to leave our rear exposed to additional troops but I want this goblin situation taken care of permanently, which means taking out as many of these disgusting little vermin as we can."

"Couldn't we have at least taken Dominic carriage?"

"I am not leaving my carriage out in the wilderness where anything can happen upon it, nor do I have any intention of bring it with us into danger. Besides, we were only given a rough idea of where the goblins secret path is. If we had brought the carriage there is a high likelihood we would have missed it."

"Alright, alright," snapped Whisper. "I'm just be tired."

"Well be tired later," said Arielanna, "we are at the river crossing." They had reached a small bridge that crossed over the Thistle River. To the south the river passed into the Mosswood, while to the north it flowed down from the Nettlewood.

"According to Tsuto notebook, the path should start somewhere along the edge of the Nettlewood," said Aramil lazily. "And I'd be cautious of the plants. They are poisonous." The group ventured into the Nettlewood with its rampant growth of briars and thistles all tangled together. It took two hours of searching before Reeves finally spotted something; a narrow trail marked by the numerous treads of goblin feet. Following the trait they eventually reached a dense tangle of briars and thistles that formed a solid wall nearly 20 feet high.

"Now where?" asked Sardonyx, all four arms on her hips.

"There seem to be tunnels here," said Aramil's voice. "They are hidden under the clumps of nettles. Reeves, if you would be so kind." Reeves stepped forwards and lifted the mat of thorny plants out of the way to reveal a four foot high tunnel.

"Reeves no fit," he said sadly as he hurled the nettles away.

"It is a bit of a squeeze," confirmed Arielanna as she looked down into the tunnel. "It would be a difficult fit for any of our group, save perhaps Aramil."

"And I don't like the idea of trying to fight in such a confined space," added Whisper.

"None the less," said Stark, "we've found the path we were looking for and I would be foolish to not explore. However, I believe we should only send our three smallest members into the tunnels. The other rest of us will fly over the wall and meet them on the other where the tunnel exits."

"Am I to assume that by 'smallest' you mean Aramil, Whisper, and myself?" asked Dominic with a grimace.

"I do," replied Stark. Dominic gave a sigh of resignation.

"Very well. Aramil, if you would fly ahead of us and report back if there are any complications ahead."

"I'm always sent first," grumble Aramil, which voice trailing away down the tunnel path. "It's always 'Aramil go there.' 'Aramil go here.' 'Aramil make sure this room is safe.' 'Aramil what is over there?'"

"Price of being invisible," said Whisper as he hopped down into the tunnels. Dominic soon joined him, scowling at the dirt and briars that lined the tunnel walls.

"Save travels," said Sardonyx with a smile. Dominic glared at her as he moved along down the tunnel, crouching low to avoid colliding with the low ceiling. Moving forward slowly they eventually found themselves in a large, cave-like chamber created by the convergence of 3 tunnels. From the westward tunnel they could hear the sounds of sloshing water that seemed to rise up from a large hole.

"Aramil," whispered Dominic. "Aramil!"

"What?" came Aramil's voice from the direction of the hole.

"Any idea what's down there?"

"I haven't had occasion to check as of yet. I deemed it prudent to wait for the 2 of you, in case something horrendous should befall me."

"Well we're here now so get a move on," said Whisper.

"Always so impatient," grumbled Aramil as he floated down the hole. There was silence for a few minutes, save for the sounds of water splashing about. Suddenly they heard Aramil voice over the sounds of moving water.

"Phantasmate interfectorem!" There was loud snarl, which was accompanied by a series of splashing (as if something had leapt out of the water).

"Fulmen!" roared Aramil. From the hole came a flash of bright blue light and a thunderous clap, followed by a heavy silence.

"What happen?" asked Whisper, his voice echoing down the hole.

"Bunyip," replied Aramil's voice as he floated back up the hole. "I also found a wand made of bone but nothing else."

"Lovely," said Dominic with disgust. "Let's move on then. Hopefully no one heard your little skirmish. Do you know what is at the end of this path?"

"I scouted it before you got here. It was room full of goblins. Now it's a room full of burnt goblins."

"Well good," said Whisper. "Stark will be pleased." Moving along down the path some more they found a large cave which housed several dogs similar to the one Whisper had killed on the day of the raid tied up to wooden stakes

"Goblin dogs," muttered Dominic. "At least, that's what they are according to Shalelu." One of the dogs raised its nose into the air and sniffed. It gave a low snarl, alerting the other dogs who too sniffed the air. With a series of loud barks the dogs tried to run forward but they were held back by the ropes that leashed them to the stakes.

"We need to shut them up before they alert everything else in this place," snapped Whisper. Rushing forward he sliced the head off the closest dog. Dominic quickly followed suit, by beheading one of the other dogs.

"Ardens manus," muttered Aramil lazily. A cone of fire whirled through the air, heavily scorching the two remaining dogs. They wait silently for a few minutes, listening for the sound of approaching footsteps, but there was only silence. Moving onward they found a fork in the road. After investigating the deviating path Aramil returned to inform them of the goblin and leopard he had found.

"Go back to the goblin," said Dominic, "and see if you can incapacitate him and the leopard without kill them." After a few seconds of silence, Whisper and Dominic heard a high voice yelling something indistinct. Moments late a goblin and a leopard came floating out along the path, their eyes wide and staring. Their bodies were stiff and ridged, as if held by invisible bands.

"Shall we," said Aramil's voice from behind the two bound figures. As the group moved on the goblin and leopard came around and began to struggle against their invisible bonds to no avail. The group eventually reached another thistle door, which Aramil sent telekinetically flying away. Climbing out of the tunnels, or floating out as was the case for the captives and Aramil, they found the others stand behind some trees, a rope bridge a few feet away.

"You brought guest with you?" asked Stark.

"I was thinking he might be of use," said Dominic as he magically cleaned and mended his clothing. "He might have some extra information that other than what was written in Tsuto journal."

"Do you see that orc," asked Stark pointing at Reeves as he addressed the goblin. "He has a very big hammer and he's not afraid of crushing you with it. Now tell us what you know about the goblins activities of late." The goblin gulped

"Please don't kill me," pleaded the Goblin as tear began to roll down his cheeks. "I know you're here to kill us 'cause of what we did to Sandpoint but please, it wasn't our fault. That 'longshank' is the one to blame." The goblin's eyes widen and he claps his hands to his mouth, fear in every line of his face.

"I could care less about your supposed insult right now goblin," snapped Stark. "If you want to remain alive you tell us what you know. Now!"

"The chief is love-sick about the longshank lady, the one with the weird eyes and torn-up belly. She a very angry lady. She the one who say to attack Sandpoint. I don't know much else about her. I try to stay away so I don't get hurt by bad ideas. I know she have scary friends though. Bruthazmus the bugbear on her side too. She also got two humans with her. Guy human is quiet and has lot of armor. Girl human likes to use fire on us goblins. And she got her half-elf lover. At least I think they are lovers, I see them going at it like donkey rats in the woods. Chief no like that. Worse than harpy, that one! The woman. Not Chief Ripnugget. Don't tell him I called her a harpy!"

"Very well," said Stark. "You've been helpful. We'll let you go but if you try to attack us we will kill you before you can even blink." He gave a slight nod of his head the goblin and leopard were released from their Aramil's invisible grip.

"Please, no kill anymore goblins," pleaded the goblin. "It the 'longshanks' fault. If you get rid of them no goblins will ever attack Sanpoint again."

"We both know that is a promise you can't possible hope to deliver on," said Stark harshly. "We will give you kind a chance but if they attack us we will put them down. Now get!" Stark branished his gun and shot a bullet right next to the goblins foot. The goblin yelp and ran away, the leopard following behind.

"That was uncharacteristically kind of you," commented Arielanna as the group turned to consider the bridge in front of them.

"Mercy is the mark of greatness," said Stark haughtily, "and I am nothing if not great. Now about this bridge, should we cross there is a good chance that the goblins will see us coming."

"Perhaps we should send an advanced party to scout things out," suggested Sardonyx.

"Something tells me that's my job," grumbled Aramil. "Don't bother answering; I'm already on my way." After several minutes he finally returned. "Four goblins and their goblin dogs patrol the outside of the fortress, if one is feeling chartiable enough to call it such. They aren't particularly observant. They're currently engaged in some sort of game that involved throwing rocks at a bound seagull. There is also a pair of goblins in each of the two guard towers. One set is playing cards while the other is asleep. Thoughts as to how we should handle these awe inspiring beacons of vigilance?"

"Whisper, I think it time for you to join Aramil in the world of the unseen," said Stark with a wicked smile.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Whisper bluntly.

"Don't bother lying Whisper," said Stark. "We know you have the power to turn invisible as well. It's one of the powers you inherited from your demonic sire."

"How did you . . . ," began Whisper

"I told them," said Aramil. "I thought it wise that they understand the full import of your abilities."

"I hate you," muttered Whisper. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

"Aramil I want you to take out the goblins in the watch tower. Start with the ones playing cards then hit the ones sleeping. Try not to make a spectacle out of it if you can. And try not to kill them. After he's taken them out Whisper I want you to take out the dogs and the goblins, preferably in the order. Try to keep it as quiet as possible. And again try not to kill the goblins. Dogs are fine, goblins leave alive."

"Any particular reason for your sudden sense of charity?" asked Whisper as he fade from sight.

"I gave my word to that other goblin that we wouldn't kill his kin unless we had to. It would go against my pride if I were to not at least attempt to keep my word."

"How very noble of you," said Whisper voice from near the bridge. "I'll send Aramil back when the situation is handled." As he crossed the bridge, Whisper shifted his gaze between the two guard towers. When he was about halfway across the bridge there was a flash of red light from the eastern tower. A few second later the western tower flashed with a similar red light.

"You're up," whispered Aramil in Whisper ear as he reached the end of the bridge. Whisper silently moved around alone the edge of the small island that was Thistletop, positioning himself to have a straight shot at the dogs who lolled behind their masters. One of the dogs raised it's nose to the wind. Whisper charged forward and sliced the goblin dogs head clean off. Before the other dogs or goblins could react Whisper had sliced off the heads of the other dogs

"Silentium," whisper Aramil. The goblins angrily tried to yell for assistance but no sound seemed to emanate from them. They charged at Whisper, his invisibility having broken when he attacked. Whisper deftly dodge all their attacks before striking back, knocking 3 of them unconscious with quick chops to the head. The last one slashed at Whisper, furiously screaming silent curses as his blade missed its mark. Whisper dropped the last goblin with ease.

"Hold it a second before you get the other," said Whisper as he moved out of the zone of silence towards the rope bridge. "The goblins seem to have rigged this to fail if too much weight is upon it." Whisper quickly retied the ropes holding the bridge aloft then signaled for Aramil to get the others. As they cross, Stark and Sardonyx flying through the air, Sardonyx flew over to the guard towers and gathered up the goblins that Aramil had rendered unconscious.

"Tie them up," ordered Stark. "We'll deal with them after we gather up the rest of their tribe." They walked through wooden front doors of the stockade into what was obviously a trophy room. Poorly preserved dog and horse heads lined the eastern wall, while a pair of large bat-like wings were tacked to the southern wall with daggers. Whisper stepped forward and removed one of the daggers from the wall.

"This is nice," he said as he inspected the dagger. "Pearl handled, probably worth about 100 gold pieces, I think I'll take this."

"Stop stealing and open this," snapped Stark. He had left the room through a pair of double doors and was standing next to a door that was nailed shut. Slipping the dagger into a loop on this belt Whisper moved to the door and began to swiftly remove the nails. It took him a whole minute to clear the door of them. Silently opening the door he found the room beyond to be a storeroom, half filled with crates, barrels, and large sacks of grain. The smell of vinegar rolled out of the room. It seems that someone had cut a small hole in one of the barrels, allowing pickles and brine to drain out onto the floor.

"Eeck," gagged Whisper as he closed the door.

"I found some more goblins," said Aramil's voice. "They are asleep in the barracks on the other side of the trophy room. Silently Whisper moved across the trophy room and into the barracks, where he quick disable the six goblins. They were tied up and given to Reeves to carry, Sardonyx was currently carrying the other eight (two in each arm). As they moved forward through Thistletop they found themselves in a small exercise yard. Four goblin dogs were to be found chasing after each other. Before the dogs had noticed that those that had just entered into the yard were not goblins Whisper had already charged forward and beheaded them.

"There is something in that shed," said Aramil. "Something that really doesn't want to be in there." The shed he was referring to was at the northwest corner of the yard. Indeed the door to the building had nail shut. Two goblin bodies lay dead in the dirt by the door, their head crushed by something heavy.

"A horse did this," said Arielanna as she inspected the bodies of the dead goblins. "They must have locked it up, the poor thing."

"Whisper let it out please," said Stark calmly. "Dominic, get ready to enchant it when it comes out. I'm sure its captivity hasn't done its nerves any favors." After several minutes Whsiper finally managed to remove all the nails and pull the door open. The horse came charge out of the shed full force, rushing passed Whisper who was barely able to get out of the way of its stampeding hooves. Dominic step into the path of the oncoming horse and whistle the same musical tune he had used to enchant Tsuto. The horse calmed and approached Dominic slowly, gently nuzzling him with is nose.

"Does anyone have some food," asked Arielanna as she brushed the horse softly. "This poor creature is straving." The group quick produced several apples for the horse to munch on. After the horse had eaten it fill it trotted over to a corner of the yard and laid down for a nap.

"We'll get him when we leave," said Stark as he continued to explore the fort. "From the look of those corpses I think it's safe to say he can take care of himself." They ventured along a small, curved hallway that led to a flight of stairs, which would take them down into the depths of the island, and a small, foul-smelling room.

"We've still yet to find the chief," said Stark. "He's probably through those doors in the trophy room that we passed."

"There is a chest in this room," said Whisper, his voice muffled by his hand as he tried not to breathe in the foul odor emanating from the room he was looking into.

"Well grab it and lets go," said Stark.

Circling back to the trophy room they opened a pair of double doors that led to a small hallway which, in turn, led to a large throne room. They could hear the sounds of goblins laughing and yelling from within the room.

"Who's ready to meet the chief of the Thistletop goblins?" asked Stark with derision. "Drop the other goblins and the chest out here. We don't want to make a bad first impression." They moved forward into the throne room. Before they were even five feet into the room, a loud, strong voice called out to them.

"Stop! You have not yet earned the right to approach me!" Seated upon wooden throne, heaped full of dog pelts and horse hides was a powerfully built goblin. Though not much taller than the average goblin he was muscular and battle worn. A small crown sat upon his bald head. Beside him was a giant gecko, its large body curled up like a dog on a rug. Four other goblins littered the room, their eyes glaring menacingly at the group.

"We wish to talk to the chieftain of the Thistletop goblins," proclaimed Stark. "We do not wish you harm, unless you attack us first."

"Come forward bird-man," said the Chief Ripnugget as he stood up from his throne. "You seem like one who understands the value of the spoken word over battle." Stark approached the throne. When he got within range of Ripnugget, however, the goblins grinned savagely.

"Akhan!" cried the chief as he brandished his dogslicer at Stark. Before he could follow through with his attack Aramil's voice rang out.

"Murus ignis!" A ring of fire erupted around the room, heavily burning Ripnugget while reducing the other goblins and the gecko to flaming corpses. As Ripnugget staggered under the heat of the fire Stark, who had been slightly charred by the flames when they had erupted pointed his gun at the goblin chief's head.

"We did warn you," he said calmly as he pulled the trigger. Chief Ripnugget fell to the ground, a bullet hole right between his eyes. The ring of fire subsided, leaving only smoldering husks of those who had been caught in it.

"Some healing over here please," ordered Stark. "Aramil, next time please pick something a little less, intense."

"My apologizes," said Aramil as Arielanna rushed forward to heal Stark burns. "But I found that to be the best method of dealing with the situation."

"Have you seen the décor of this place," asked Dominic in disgust. Dozens of human hands were impaled upon iron spikes that studded the four pillers that held up the ceiling of this room. "It is deplorable. I would have killed him myself out of principle."

"Well what's done is done," said Stark grimly. "Bring in the captives. Let's deal with them now before anything else." The goblins, it transpired where easily intimidated. After a few words from Stark, and a few glares of Reeves, the goblins were release. They immediately run for it, leaving Thistletop in the dust, never to return.

"Let's see if old Ripnugget had anything interesting lying about," said Whisper as he searched the adjoining rooms. In them he found a small butchery, filled with the poorly smoked corpses of the goblins previous victims. He quick closed the door to this room. Not only was the sight of human beings hanging for meat hooks unsettling but the smell was horrifying. In the other rooms he found an armory full of goblin weapon, which were of no use to any of them, and what seemed to be the chief's private quarters. In Ripnugget's room he found a holy symbol of Lamashtu, according to Arielanna, and a large iron key.

"I'm guessing this is to the chest we found," he said gleefully. Using the key they opened the chest to find an unorganized pile of assorted coins, several articles of well-made clothing and armor, a well made scimitar, a bag of gems, a jade necklace, and a golden holy symbol to Sarenrae.

"Not exactly a haul but it'll do," said Whisper as he gathered up all the items in the chest and stowed them away in his pack. "We'll divvy up the money later."

"Back to the stairs then," said Stark. "Time to put an end to this little expedition." They ventured down the stairs to find themselves in a small room. The slateboard to the north hint that it was a war room. Two doors lead off from either side of this room.

"Aramil the one of right if you'd please, Whisper the left. Invisible mind you." Whisper vanished from sight. As they both opened the doors a voice from the direction that Aramil had gone called out.

"Who's there?" It was a female voice, young and surprised.

"If I said a ghost would you believe me?" asked Aramil. The other's groaned silently. Aramil was not known to have a honeyed tongue. Whisper slowly closed the door he had been about to go through and moved towards where Aramil was in case he was needed.

"I have been here for over a month now and there have been no signs of haunting before now."

"I'm shy," said Aramil.

"You're lying," countered the girl.

"No I really am shy. Though I'll admit I'm not a ghost. How about a deal, you leave and I won't have to fight you. Sound reasonable enough?"

"Give me a reason."

"Look outside your door." There was the sound of someone moving around in the room. A head peeked out from around the door. Dark skinned, with her long, dark hair braided into cornrows, the young girls eyes widen with shock at the sight of the intruders.

"Good enough reason?" asked Aramil lazily.

"Yup," said the girl with gulp.

"Well you can head out those stairs. We won't hurt you."

"If you run into Nualia, don't tell her I defected," said the girl over her shoulder as she left the room. "I don't want her coming after me."

"I doubt she'll be in any fit state to do so," responded Stark. "Aramil check the room she was just in."

"There's a door in here," said Aramil. "I think it lead down."

"Well follow it down," ordered Stark. "We'll explore the rest of this level." The troop moved on through the door Whisper had originally planned on sneaking through. The next room they came to was a sort of art gallery. On the walls were scrawled crude drawings in mud, blood, and paint. On the north wall was a drawing much more complex and at least 3 times the size of the others. It depicted Thistletop, the stockade perched atop the island like a crown. In the center of the island was a large goblin with silted, snake-like eyes and a dogslicer in each of its taloned hands. If proportionate, the creature would have been about 30 feet tall.

"Lovely," mutter Dominic is disgust. "True virtuosos."

"Critique their work later," ordered Stark. "Let's move on." Leaving the gallery they entered a short hallway. A pair of double doors, covered in horrible images of monsters clawing their way out of pregnant women of all races, were set in the western wall, while another small hallway lead of to the east.

"Whisper go check where that hallway leads," said Stark. "Everyone else, let's see what's behind door number one. Get ready to attack anything unordinary. Especially if it can alert other's to our presence." They pushed open the double doors. They had a brief glimpse of a black marble stone alter before they heard a low growl. Two emaciated, hairless dogs were flying towards them from the ceiling, their jaw open wide, ready to howl. With a mighty flap of her wings, Sardonyx charged forward, wings buzzing madly. Using her claws she quickly slashed the throats of the 2 creatures. Blood flowed from the open wounds causing the creatures to choke.

As the creatures tried to croak out a howl from their ruined throats Sardonyx struck again, mauling them both with her claw and maw. The two dogs dropped out of the sky and hit the ground with loud thumps.

"Impressive," said Stark as he surveyed the deceased hounds.

"I figure it was time for me to show off a little," said Sardonyx dramatically. "After all, I can't let you hog all the glory."

"I do believe someone was burned here recently," said Arielanna. She had moved to examine the alter. "If I'm not mistaken, I would say this is a shrine to Lamashtu. I think we should leave, immediately."

"Very well," said Stark. "We'll continue on." Moving back to the hallway, they took the door at the southern end. The room beyond was empty but several door stood open. A stairway that led back to the upper floor could be found along the northern wall of the room. As the group entered the room there was roar of rage as a furry, flail wielding creature in studded leather armor came charging out of one of the rooms. It swung it flail at Reeves, who furthest into the room, striking him squarely in the chest.

"Uh oh," said Dominic as he and the other backed up a step. Reeves let out a colossal roar, his muscles bulged, and his face contorted with rage. The creature swung his flail again, undeterred. This time it bounced of Reeves armor.

"Mat!" roared Reeves in orcish as he swung his earth break down on the creature in front of him, crushing it under the fury of his rage. Even after the creature had fallen Reeves continued to smash into it with his earth breaker, leaving large cracks in the stone floor with each swing.

"What's going on out here?" A man had come charging through one of the doors. Before he could react to the scene in front of him Reeves charged forward and slammed his earth breaker into the unexpecting man, dropping him to the floor.

"Calm him down," order Stark. As Reeves raised his hammer, to again attack the new arrival, Sardonyx rush forward and grabbed his earth breaker.

"Reeves sweetie," she pleaded has he tired to rench his weapon form her grasp, "calm down. You're alright. Arielanna will heal you. The bad thing who attacked you is dead. Calm down sweetie, Sardonyx is here." Reeves breathing began to steady, his face calmed, and he's muscle relaxed.

"He's still alive," said Arielanna as she crouched over the unknown man. "But only just. He must have strong constitution to have survived a blow like that. Rather attractive too."

"Not now Ari," said Dominic as he peeked into the room that the furry creature had come out of. He pulled his head back quickly as a bowl flew through the open door. "Seems our furry friend wasn't alone in there. Ar o kaagaan khruul daan duuc'd mech o."

"Daan duuch kakhaar kuun o oc ter ac dhaal o duun daan druuc!"

"Well I tried," said Dominic as he readied his scimitar. As the first goblin, a hideous female that reeked of nauseating perfume, cross the threshold Dominic slashed it clean through the belly.

"I'm never going to get my sword clean enough," he groaned as the rest of the goblins filed out of room. There was a loud bang as Stark put a bullet between the eyes of the another of the goblins. The remaining two slashed at Dominic with dogslicer but he managed to dance out of the way of their swing blades before slashing them with his sword, dropping them both dead to the ground.

"Heal Reeves now?" Reeves asked Arielanna quietly, pointing and the large bruise on his chest.

"Of course dear," said Arielanna as she reached up with a glowing hand. The bruise faded away at her touch.

"Interesting time you all seem to have had," said Whisper, appearing out of nowhere. "Who's the guy on the floor?"

"We're about to find out," said Arielanna. She placed a hand of his chest. The man's eyes slowly opened.

"I surrender," he muttered weakly, his face pale and his breathing ragged.

"Well that's good," said Stark. "What is your name?"

"Orik. Orik Vancaskerkin."

"If we were to let you go, would you do so without complaint or incident?"

"Yes."

"How lucky for us that this Nualia's company is not very loyal to her cause. Heal him up and ship him out."

"Is there anything of interest in any of these rooms?" asked Whisper as Orik got shakily to his feet.

"Nothing," replied Orik as he headed for the stairs.

"Safe travels," said Arielanna as he vanished from sight.

"Let's go join Aramil in the lower levels," said Stark. "Whisper did you find anything interesting along the path you explored?"

"There was a strange tentacle monster," said Whisper with a shrug. "That was about it." They headed back through the goblin's art gallery, Dominic giving another sniff of disapproval as the passed and then through the war room and into the room that he young woman had been in. The stairs led them into a hallway, with four statues situated in each of its four alcoves. The statues were of a robed man holding a book in one hand and a glaive in the other but time and work of some creature had damage the statues beyond the point where any details could be made out.

"Well I sure took you long enough," whispered Aramil's voice. "Try to be quiet. I do believe our villainess is in the other room."

"Reeves, Sardonyx, Arielanna you stay here," commanded Stark. "No of you are particularly stealthy. The rest of us will take her down." They moved along down the hallway but before they could leave it Whisper held up a hand.

"It's trapped." Slowly moving forward Whisper adjusts a section of the floor. "We should be good now." The four of them move forward silently. Peeking around the corner they found a circular room lined with a wide ledge of red stone. A woman sat in a chair. A dog, like the ones they had found at the chapel, sat beside her. Her left arm had been transformed into a large, red talon. Raising his gun Stark took careful aim and fired at the hound. The shot was so powerful it blew off the dogs head completely.

"What is the name of the Mother," shrieked Nualia as she jumped to her feet.

"Nualia," said Stark as he stepped forward into the room, Whisper and Dominic a step behind, "we have come to end your plans."

"Such brave adventures," jeered Nualia. "Allow me to show you the error of your ways." She raised her jagged broadsword, ready to charge at them.

"Exitialis transmutatio," said Aramil lazily. A cloud of white smoke erupted from the ground at Nualia's feet and began to swirl around her. When the smoke cleared Nualia had vanished. In her place was a small cat with twist red paw.

"You turned her into a cat?" laughed Dominic.

"Well she wanted to be a beast. I just helped her along." Whisper moved forward to pick up the Nualia-cat but it hissed and scratched at him.

"Her mind is that of a cat, but she's still got a few of her old personality traits," said Aramil. "Probably best to just leave her be. Unless you are concern that Lamashtu herself will come up here and change her back."

"Might not hurt to take her back to town and get her spayed," said Stark thoughtful. Stepping outside the room he beckoned the others to join them.

"Kitty," said Reeves happily.

"Someone knock it out and put in a sack," said Stark. "I want to get this over with." Arielanna stepped forward.

"You're going to do it?" asked Sardonyx in surprise.

"My weapons are enchanted so that they will hurt but no kill," said Arielanna as she drew her morning star. The Nualia-cat hissed at Arielanna as she drew closer but she paid it no mind and swung her morning star down on the cat. It took 3 swings of the morning star before the cat fell unconscious.

"Rather resilient isn't it," said Arielanna in surprise.

"The spell allows it to maintain many of its old traits, one of which being its constitution," explained Aramil. "It should be fine."

"Well pack it up and let's go," said Stark. "We still need to find this Malfeshnekor that she was working with." Placing the Nualia-cat in a sack the group continued on their way. Entering into a L-shaped room they found that a pair of double doors continued south while a pillar shaped like a stack of gold coins blocked their way to the east.

"I do believe we must pay to get pass," said Aramil casually. "There seem to be coin slots to the left and right of the pillar."

"We'll come back to this place later," said Stark. "Let's see what lies to the south first. The double doors led them into a small crypt. They had barely begun to investigate when three shadowy apparitions rose from the ground to attack.

"Shadows," called Aramil. "They are incorporeal which means they have no physical form. Your weapons won't be as effective on them." There was a surge of pure white light and the shadows vanished. Arielanna had release a wave of positive energy, strike down the shadows.

"Well that works," said Aramil. "Oh look, a secret door." Pushing the door open they found a path leading to a pair of stairs. Chosing the closer of the two they climbed up to find a sunken treasury, it wall full of impressive carvings. A large assortment of coins and gemstones lay at the bottom of a large tide pool. A giant, coral incrusted, golden helmet sits next to the treasure. As the group files into the room the helm begins to move, shifting around to face them.

"Giant hermit crab," said Aramil distracted, his mind clearly else were. "Not nice."

"Got it," said Stark raising his gun. "get ready to kill it when it gets out of the water." As the crab left the water Reeves charged forward and brought his earth breaker down on the its head, denting the giant helmet it wore as it's home. A large crack spread down the crabs shell, starting from the point of impact. Taking careful aim Stark shot into the crack. The crab snapped its pincers wildly before falling over dead.

"Aramil, anyway you can move this helmet with your telekinesis?" asked Whisper as he inspected it. "It's about 300 pounds."

"Maybe with some help," said Aramil, still distracted by something.

"What are you doing?" asked Arielanna. "You sound more distant that usual."

"I'm looking at this carvings. They depict Xin-Shalast. It's rumor to be the fable city ruled by Karzoug, the runelord of greed. It's suppose to be somewhere in the Kodar Mountains." As Aramil busied himself with the carvings of Xin-Shalast, Whisper retrieve the treausure from the bottom of the tide pool. It took him 10 minutes to gather it all up. They manage to fit it all into the largest of the packs they had brought but Reeves had to carry it in both his arms.

"Sardonyx if you could help me with the helmet," said Aramil. Together they managed to lift the heavy thing and follow the rest of the group back down the stairs.

"No need to try the other stairs," said Stark. "They'll just lead back to the room we just came out of. Let's see if we can get through that path blocked by the pillar." Heading back to the L-shaped room Whisper fed two gold pieces into the coin slots. The pillar noisily grinded down into the floor allowing them access to the room beyond.

"Leave the helmet and the sack of gold here," said Stark. "We don't want them unconvincing us." They left their loot in the room, the sack of gold hidden inside the helmet for safe keeping, and continued forwards. Three sets of double doors lay before them, one each to the north, south, and east.

"North first," said Stark. The room they entered was barren save for an upraised dais on which sat a marble throne. Two either side of the throne was the statue of a man holding a book and a glaive. A ghostly figure sat upon the throne. He spoke as if addressing an audience but his words and actions seemed to repeat themselves every few seconds.

"... Est, sed ego praecipio vobis manent. Teste me ipso potestatem ipsius, qualiter Alaznist parvis ira sed a fl fraxinus comparatur ad fortitudinem meam consumpsi. Tolle curam mei finis opus sepulchra vestra, et ultima memoria rei ..."

"That's ancient Thassilonian," said Aramil. "It's the language we wizards use for our spells. This must be Karzoug." The man was older; his black hair was pull back to reveal a widow's peak. Ioun stones had been placed directly into his flesh. The statues wee each an exact likeness to the man on the throne.

"Well at least we know what our quarry looks like," said Stark gravely. "Let move on then." Venturing into the eastern room they found surgical tools, which Whisper promptly confiscated, and a silver and gold seven-pointed star. Whisper collected that at well, reasoning that anything can be sold to the right person. The southern doors were sealed with magic but there was an indentation of a seven-pointed star where the door handles should have been.

"Told you it would come in handy," said Whisper as he pressed the star into the doors. They glowed momentarily with a green light. As the group entered the room the scent of burning hair greeted them, along with a strange humid heat that seemed to rise up from a flickering fire that burned in a 10 foot pit in the middle of the room. To the north, wooden risers held dozens of lit, golden candles that burned without melting. The southern wall bore an immense carving of a seven-pointed star.

"So, where is the Malfeshnekor?" asked Stark as he gazed around the room.

"Right here!" From out of nowhere erupted a lupine creature, with long sharp claws and teeth, its body flicking in and out of view. As the Malfeshnekor charged towards Stark, Aramil's voice rang out above the creatures snarls.

"Phantasmate interfectorem!" The creature keeled over dead, a look of abject terror on it face.

"Well that was anticlimactic," commented Dominic.

"This day has gone on long enough," said Aramil with a yawn. "I just wanted it to be over."

"We could have tried to get information out of him," said Arielanna as he inspected the creature.

"It's a barghast, they aren't known for their talkative nature."

"But without him we have no more leads to follow," said Whisper.

"I have every confidence that something will come up. The winds led us here for a reason. The remnants of two runelords are to be found in this area. We'll get another lead."

"I hope you're right," said Stark. "It's taken us two years to get to where we are now. It's about time we had something to show for it."


End file.
